


If milk isn't good for you why do you still drink it?(Working title it may change)

by The_Appleofthefandoms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Kageyama Tobio, Everyone Loves Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, kageyama is very sensitive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Appleofthefandoms/pseuds/The_Appleofthefandoms
Summary: "Now tell me, If we lived in a universe where up is down, and left is right. In this universe where milk isn't good for you and it didn't help you with your bones for volleyball, would you still drink it?"Or when Kageyama Tobio is as cute as ever but doesn't even know it.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 66
Kudos: 338





	1. Chapter 1

''..Well lets say that milk wasn't good for you-"

  
"But it is good for me senpai!" Tobio had a confused look on his face, tilting his head cutely as he tried to understand what his senpai was saying or was trying to say.

  
"Well of course it is, but for right now let's imagine we live in a crazy universe where up is down, and left is right-"

  
"That sounds like an awful universe to live in!"

  
"Yes it does, but you know it's quite rude to interrupt your senpai Tobio-chan?" As he was looked at sternly, Tobio felt his heart ache. He didn't mean to do anything wrong, he was just confused as to why his senpai wanted to be in such a universe.

  
Tobio looked like he was gonna cry, he didn't want his senpai to hate him!

  
"Sorry senpai!" He took a bow and a few tears pricked his eyes. His senpai's heart broke at that. Grabbing his kouhai's chin in his hand making Tobio look up at him, his senpai had the most refreshing smile on his face. _His kouhai is just too adorable!_

  
"Look I'm not mad at you Kags, just please don't interrupt me so I can give my cute little kouhai some advice okay?" Tobio nodded staying silent, waiting for his senpai to speak.

  
"Now tell me, If we lived in a universe where up is down, and left is right. In this universe where milk _isn't_ good for you and it _didn't_ help you with your bones for volleyball, would you still drink it?"


	2. The boy who was hated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama just wants to play and his upperclassmen aren't very nice to him.
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________

"You're such a pathetic loser, I can't believe someone as horrible as you is even on the same team as Oikawa-senpai~" The upperclassmen or rather Oikawa Tooru's fanclub seemed to twist their faces in disgust at the younger boy, Kageyama Tobio.

It was always like this at Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High after volleyball practice when his teammates and coach went home, when little Tobio would stay after to improve his sets.

Finally thinking he would catch a break from everyone and letting his guard down to relax and just play , is when Oikawa's _beloved_ fanclub would strike. First, they strolled into the gym giggling and saying some not so nice things about setters and kouhais.

Saying things like " _Imagine being a setter on one of the best teams and_ _still not good enough? Ha! Couldn't be me."_

 _"If Oikawa-senpai looked at me like that, I would immediately know my place."_ and

" _I don't get why **some** kouhai's are **so** annoying, did their parents not raise them right or something?" _

At first Kageyama was confused as to why they were walking in the the gym when Oikawa wasn't even there.

He came to the conclusion that once they saw that Oikawa wasn't there they would leave. But he did think it was weird that they would say those kinds of things about setters and kouhais, when they were always helping theirs and they would practically part seas for Oikawa.

It didn't make any sense to him but it wasn't his business what these girls were saying because they weren't talking to him, so he decided to ignore it and keep practicing.

Quietly humming and tossing the volleyball to the wall he didn't even notice that the girls were slowly but surely creeping up towards him. He only noticed they were surrounding him when one of them stuck their hand out blocking his set to the wall. Crying out in mostly surprise that they were still here,

"Hey, what'd you do that for?!" He thought they had left when they saw he was by himself and the grand king that they worshipped _so much_ was nowhere in sight.

"Oops, that was by _accident_ Kageyama-kun." The seemingly _nice_ girls started giggling, and little Tobio didn't know how to react so he just opted to mumble that it was okay and tried to resume playing.

Key word: _Tried_. As he went to set the ball to the wall, another hand stuck out this time **evidently on purpose **stopping the set from happening. When Tobio went to grab the ball, he was pushed down and fell to the floor with a pained cry.

The seemingly _nice_ girls all had smiles on their faces as they watched him try to get up. Little Tobio has seen a similar look before and in that moment he knew that something was going to happen to him.

But based on the glint in the girls' eyes, he knew it was going to be nothing good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, so this is my first time publishing a story and I'm very happy with the positive feedback I've received so far. I'm not the greatest at writing so I'm trying my best for this story!:)Thank you for all the kind comments , and also if you have any suggestions on how you might want this to go please feel free to comment! Remember to Treat everyone with kindness including yourself! Take care, everyone!


	3. The boy who was scared (pt 1.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for a little knowledge before you start this chapter, Everything in this chapter is something that has happened already, aside from the first 11 paragraphs. It's kinda like a flashback but not quite.. but it is :} I hope you enjoy and have a fun time reading!!

The girls in Oikawa Tooru's fanclub weren't **_bad_ **people..... _ ~~honest~~_.

They were just tired of being rejected and told to back away when they got too close to ~~_their_~~ Oikawa-senpai. They were tired of going to practices and seeing ~~_their_~~ Oikawa-senpai get all chummy with everyone else and only glancing at them when he would serve.

But despite that they were content with ~~_their_ ~~Oikawa-senpai never getting too close to anybody but Iwaizumi-san, and were happy that they didn't have to worry about losing his attention. There was no need to feel threatened by anyone near ~~ _their_~~ Oikawa-senpai.

...Until Kageyama Tobio.

Kageyama Tobio was a first year at Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High. He was a pretty adorable for an 11 year old, his cuteness was far more than any of the girls in his school. He was 121.92cm, and was a bit of a loner. There wasn't any reason to hate him, that was until volleyball tryouts came around.

The fanclub unfortunately wasn't able to watch for tryouts, but they were given permission to sit in every Tuesday and every Thursday to watch the team practice. And when they did, what they saw-no rather _who_ they saw getting all close and personal to ~~_their_ ~~Oikawa-senpai had them gritting their teeth in anger.

At first they thought the kid would get treated how they were, rejected politely and told that they deserved better and subtly get moved away from the charismatic guy. They figured that the kid would back off and continue to play volleyball with the other underclassmen. They just ignored the personal contact that kid was making with ~~_their_~~ Oikawa-senpai, the contact they could only dream of making.

But when they saw that brat continuously going up to ~~_their_~~ Oikawa-senpai asking him to teach his 'godly serve' with such an expression that his eyes were practically shining, they were a _bit_ envious.

When they saw that ~~ _their_~~ Oikawa-senpai wasn't telling him to go away and was rather pulling this brat in closer, to the point where he was practically on top of that brat, it made them twitch.

When they saw that ~~_their_~~ Oikawa-senpai pulled him in and whispered something that only the brat could hear with that charming smile of his, they were _upset._

Here they were doing everything to cheer on their senpai and were constantly getting rejected and asked to kindly back off, then this stupid brat comes strolling into practice and does nothing but get all close and personal with ~~_their_~~ Oikawa-senpai and he gets pulled in and smiles , _~~**IT WASN'T FAIR.**~~_

They finally lost it when they heard _~~their~~_ Oikawa-senpai say, _"..Tobio-chan."_ in such a condescending way. Like it was an inside joke only him and that brat knew, and when they saw the way this ' _Tobio-chan'_ blushed at said comment they knew they had to put a stop to it.

They knew enough was enough and decided to teach this ' _Tobio-chan'_ a lesson.

They were all about to go their respective ways home. It was fairly hot day, Thursday around 7pm. When they saw _Kageyama Tobio_ walking home from volleyball practice. _Just the brat they were **not** in the mood to see._

And that's when they decided to strike.

They walked closer to him giggling and talking extra loud about the things that annoyed them.

_"Omg I was watching the boys practice the other day and saw some ugly **brat** going up to **our** Oikawa-senpai, I was so shocked that **dirt** like that would even attempt to get near someone as royal as Oikawa-senpai~."_

_"Right, and then I saw the same brat in lunch just eating a sandwich, string cheese and drinking milk! Like does your mommy not care about you enough to pack a bento box?"_ Everyone started laughing.

Little Tobio didn't know who the people were behind him and he didn't think they were talking to or about him so, he continued walking home.

The girls took it as though he was ignoring them and decided to _ ~~teach him a lesson.~~_

" _Oh is **Tobio-chan** not cool enough to speak to us?"_ One of them asked mockingly.

Little Tobio froze at that, but as he went to turn around one of the girls pushed him down and grabbed his backpack. Tobio was just as confused as he was hurt, he had no idea who these people were or why they were doing this to him.

Tears gathered in his eyes as they grabbed his volleyball and dumped his books on the floor.

' _W-who are you? Why are you doing that?! Please stop!"_ Little Tobio cried out.

Seeing this little kid cry while trying to grab his books should've made the girls feel bad, but all that was in their heads was the moments when ~~_their_~~ Oikawa-senpai would give _that brat,_ that charming smile of his.

The only thing they could see was when ~~_their_ ~~Oikawa-senpai would pull that _stupid brat_ in and whisper something only that _stupid brat_ could hear. The only thing they could see was that _stupid brat's_ eyes, that would always shine when he was in the vicinity of ~~ _their_~~ Oikawa-senpai.

And it made them see _**red.**_

They took his volleyball and popped it on a piece of glass, next they grabbed his notebook with all his volleyball notes and tore it in half and then gave him a wedgie for added affect. The wretched fanclub laughing as little Tobio kept crying out for them to stop, that he just wanted to go home.

Two of the girls grabbed him and held him down while the 'president' of the _Oikawa Tooru fanclub_ grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at her. 

_"Stay away from Oikawa Tooru and if I catch you anywhere within 2 feet of him, this won't be our last time meeting. Do I make myself clear, shrimp?"_ She spat in his face.

Little Tobio couldn't say anything, too paralyzed by fear. Annoyed by this innocent boy who had the absolute _audacity_ to be cute even while sobbing, she slapped him. _How dare he?!_

_"I'm gonna say it again cause it seems like a stupid brat like you can't seem to COMPREHEND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH! IF I, OR ANYBODY ELSE SEES YOU NEAR OIKAWA TOORU...you'll see much more of us. So stay away from him, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"_

Shaking out of fear and the red hand mark across the side of his face, little Tobio nods frantically trying to get out of their grasp cause he just _wants to go home._

The bit-I mean the 'president' nods to the two girls who are holding little Tobio and they drop him. Leaving him to scramble and pick up his deflated volleyball and books, shoving them in his bag little Tobio runs home sobbing actually glad for once that his parents worked late.

* * *

Once he got home he went straight to his room and sobbed, crying into his pillow not wanting to get up upon hearing his doorbell ring knowing its his neighbor.

_"Kageyama-kun! You're parents told me to keep an eye out for when you get home, is everything alright?"_

Little Tobio goes to the door muffling his sobs, he looks out the peephole and sees Iwaizumi Hajime standing looking concerned. He bites his hand to prevent any noises from coming out as tears stream down his face.

 _"Well can you open the door, it's pretty late and it wouldn't feel right leaving you alone in your house."_ Tobio doesn't respond hoping that if he holds his breath , his senpai would eventually go away.

 _"Kageyama-kun I know you're there, I can see your shadow. If you don't want to open the door for me that's fine-"_ Little Tobio breathes a little but only until he hears the next sentence Iwaizumi-senpai says.

 _"-But then I'll have to call my parents and they'd have to come over and sit with you 'til your parents come home."_ Tobio didn't want that! But he didn't want his senpai to see him crying, he didn't know what to.

.....

 _"Kageyama-kun, I think I might go get them anyway-"_ Iwaizumi was about to walk away when he heard a tiny voice,

 _"N-no!_ " Little Tobio unlocked and opened the door. Holding his head down he let Iwaizumi in, trying to close the door as quickly as possible.

_"Oi Tobio-chan, you just gonna hurt your senpai like that. How could you?"_

Little Tobio didn't even have to look up to know whose voice that is, and that's when the images of what had just happened popped into his head. Then the tears came overflowing even more as he ran into his room and locked the door.

Running immediately after Tobio, Iwaizumi and Oikawa reached his bedroom knocking profusely.

 _"Kageyama-kun are you okay? Can you open the door for me?"_ Iwaizumi asked in the softest voice he could. He was genuinely concerned as to why the boy was crying and if it had anything to do with why he came home later than usual.

 _"N-no, go a-away!"_ Hiccupping slightly, Tobio yelled from the other side of the door.

 _"Tobio-chan I need you to please calm-"_ Tobio didn't want to hear from him and, the threat of _those_ girls were still in his mind. They said they were gonna _'meet again'_ if he got near _~~their~~ _senpai. Tobio didn't want them to meet again. He was scared, he didn't want them to hurt him again. 

_"N-NO GET **HIM** AWAY! G-get him away from me.."_ His scream faded to a whisper, He was shaking and just wanted _him_ to go away. He just didn't want to be hurt again.

He was so scared, too busy thinking of the threats that those girls made to even hear Iwaizumi smack his bestfriend and whisper quietly.

 _"What did you do?!''_ To which his equally as surprised bestfriend lets out a,

 _"I didn't do anything!"_ Rubbing his head in annoyance from being hit.

Iwaizumi was worried for his kouhai, he could hear little Tobio taking sharp breaths not being able to even out his breathing.

He was confused as to why Kageyama was like this, but for some reason he felt the need to want to comfort his kouhai and make him feel better.

Taking deep breath, Iwaizumi knocked lightly on the door again.

 _"Kageyama-kun, can I ask who do you want to go away?"_ He asked in a soft voice having a feeling it was the boy next to him who was making little Tobio feel like _this_. 

Little Tobio calmed down enough to answer, 

_"Oi-Oikawa-senpai"_ He then burst into tears, unable to get those girls' threats out his head. Iwaizumi and Oikawa both exchanged sad-shocked looks. 

_"O...kay. Kageyama-kun if I make Tooru leave can you open the door for me, please?"_ Little Tobio nodded but then remembered they couldn't see him, he couldn't seem to speak without sobbing. Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa heard this.

 _"Ask him to knock on the door twice for yes and once for no."_ Oikawa whispered to his bestfriend, albeit very hurt that something having to do with him was the reason his kouhai was like this. But he did have experiences with panic attacks before, and he just wanted to help his cute little kouhai who was currently having one.

Iwaizumi nodded and patted him on the back to comfort him a little, he turns towards the door again.

" _Okay Kageyama-kun I can hear that you can't speak right now and that's completely fine. If you want Oikawa to leave can you knock twice for yes and once for no?"_ He pauses as they both wait for little Tobio's response. 

..................

Two knocks. 

Oikawa lets a sad gasp, and looks to his bestfriend who makes eye contact and looks equally as sad. Iwaizumi doesn't know why he feels sad for his bestfriend or _ ~~maybe someone more than~~ ~~tha~~ -no,_ now is not the time to be thinking about that. 

_"Alright, we can work with that. I'll tell Tooru to leave and then you can open the door and tell your senpai what's wrong, is that a plan?"_ He keeps eye contact with Tooru while saying this as they waited for Tobio to answer.

Two knocks.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Iwaizumi ushers Tooru into Tobio's living room. He tells him to wait there, and goes back towards little Tobio's bedroom door. 

_"Okay Kageyama-kun, Tooru is gone, can you open the door for me now?"_ Slowly he hears the door of little Tobio's room creak open. His heart breaks when he sees Tobio's face. 

Little Tobio's face flowing with tears and that adorable face of his that's always in a confused pout, is now in a heart shattering frown. Iwaizumi can't help but feel the need to hug him and maybe hurt the people who made his kouhai _this_ upset.

 _"S-sorry Iwaizumi-senpai, I d-didn't mean to make y-you worry. I'm-I'm okay now, you can g-go."_ Looking away with his head down, little is trying his hardest not to cry. He doesn't want Iwaizumi-senpai to be annoyed by him like Oikawa-senpai probably was, he had caused a scene and now they're probably tired of him. 

Iwaizumi doesn't think, he just acts on impulse. Grabbing little Tobio and cradling him in his arms he tells him,

 _"You know its perfectly fine if you're not okay, and don't you apologize ever for feeling alright?"_ That's all it takes for little Tobio bursting into tears and holding on to Iwaizumi. They stayed like that until little Tobio calmed down and his breathing evened out.

* * *

 _"Okay Kageyama-kun now that you're calmer, can you tell me what happened that made yo-"_ Iwaizumi stops himself when he realizes that little Tobio was fast asleep. He gives himself a mental note to ask little Tobio on a different day. Carrying little Tobio in his arms, goes over to the couch where Tooru is. 

Laying little Tobio down on one side, he sits next to Tooru who was trying not to look at him. "..Tooru."

He looks up and sees his bestfriend biting his lip which is a telltale sign that he's feeling upset. 

_"Hajime, you know I wouldn't ever do anything to make Tobio like **that.**..right?"_ Iwaizumi was a more than shocked at the surprise drop of the honorifics. He was openly staring at him, somehow knowing he wasn't acting.

He only realized his bestfriend wanted an answer was when Tooru looked away, eyes seemingly cold.

 _Crap!_ Iwaizumi thought sensing the change in the room.

He was analyzing the situation and was trying to determine his reaction as he waited. 

_"Of course Stupidkawa, you think I'd let you be an even shittier person as my bestfriend?"_

....

_Did that not work? Calling him dumb always makes the situation lighter! I can't-I don't know what else works! Maybe-_

Iwaizumi wasn't able to finish his thought when he was interrupted by being engulfed in an embrace.

_"Iwa-chan, YOU **DO** LOVE MEE!"_

Tooru was back to his normal annoying self, at least for now.

 _"...Shut up shittykawa."_ Rolling his eyes, Hajime definitely did _not_ lean in. And he most certainly was _not_ blushing.

* * *

Time passed fairly quicklyand little Tobio's parents came home from work.( _They worked together)_ They thanked Iwaizumi-san and little Tobio's mother thanked Oikawa-san, while his father and Iwaizumi just glared at how he could be so charismatic this late at night. ( _It was around 2am)_

After they said goodbye and kept reassuring little Tobio's mom that they didn't need to be paid and it was just them looking out for Tobio as his upperclassmen and his neighbors. ( _Although Oikawa lived two blocks down but he was always with his Iwa-chan so who really cares about technicalities??)_ The two boys both went to Iwaizumi's house ready to go to sleep. 

Once they got in the house they took their respective showers, put on their pajamas and headed to Iwaizumi's room. Once they were in Iwa's room, they both laid in the same bed and turned to their respective sides, seemingly sleep to the other. Nobody said anything to the other as both boys had their minds full of their cute little kouhai.

...

_They both hoped, for the love of **anything** that the next day their cute little kouhai would be alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just wanna say THANK YOU for all the comments and kudos, it means alot to me that people enjoy my writing. (Even though I'm not that skilled or anything)I might not update for a few days, weeks, or even(but hopefully not) months cause I have to do schoolwork and I'm still a bit behind on some of my homework (because a bish is lazyyy) And I'm alternating from writing this and doing my hw so it might be a while before I update sometimes. **But as always please feel free to comment, suggestions are always welcome, and give me feedback please!!** Remember to Treat Everyone ESPECIALLY YOURSELF with kindness and have a great day/night wherever you are! :D


	4. The boy that was scared pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I''M HEREEEE --->So for a little knowledge before you start this chapter, Everything in this chapter is something that has happened already. It's kinda like a flashback but not quite.. but it is :} I hope you enjoy and have a fun time reading!! If you see a * please refer to the end notes.

Once the next day came around, little Tobio was acting very strange towards his senpai's.

Or rather not acting toward his senpais.

Not only was Oikawa Tooru almost 100% positive that his cute small kouhai was ignoring him, he was also sure that said kouhai was also avoiding Iwa-chan.

Everytime either of the two were in little Tobio's line of vision, he would duck his head and try to get away from wherever they were as fast as possible.

It was a bit frustrating when they kept trying to go up and check up on their adorable little kouhai.

Now Iwaizumi was a bit frustrated with how his kouhai was actively avoiding him but he thought that maybe Kageyama-kun was embarrassed so he just backed off and came to the conclusion that little Tobio would probably come to him when he was less embarrassed.

Oikawa Tooru on the other hand was very annoyed.

He was trying to speak to his kouhai all day and everytime said kouhai would make eye contact or see him he'd run away. It's not like he was worried or anything, he was just being a good captain. If whatever little Tobio is feeling affects his volleyball skills, the blame would go on the captain.

Finally the bell for lunch rang. Usually the volleyball team would sit together but little Tobio was nowhere to be found.

Very annoyed and _totally not_ worried, Iwaizumi and Tooru go spilt up to go searching for their kouhai.

Iwaizumi goes inside the school building.

Tooru goes searching around the schoolyard.

He looks around the table for a minute he doesn't see him. He gets up and looks towards the gym and then _he sees him_.

Unsuspecting little Tobio-chan standing at the vending machine next to the gym, waiting for the **_super slow_** machine to give him..... _Apple juice?_

_That's weird, Tobio-chan only drinks milk. Why on earth is he getting apple juice?_

Tooru's thoughts start going at a bit crazy at the unusual behavior his kouhai is showing.

_Is this him rebelling against volleyball? No, Volleyball's his entire pathetic life. Ha-Shutup Tooru. You're acting like you're any different from him. Hey! I'll have you know I actually have a a life aside volleyball despite what Iwa-chan says. Yo-Nevermind, stop talking to yourself!- Kouhai. Machine. You. Go. Get. **NOW!**_

A bit caught up in his own thoughts, Tooru stopped unknowingly in front of the a girls' table.

And not just any girls' table, his _ ~~dreadful~~ wonderful _fanclub's.

_Shit._ Tooru thought to himself as he quickly changed the frown on his face to a charming smile.

When he looked down he saw his fangirls' faces looking at him in a bit shocked he was at their table.

"H-hey Oikawa-senpai, we were just talking about you." One of the girls said as she put her hand on his arm. He recognized her as Niko Haramani.

She was a first year. She had a short bob and piercing green eyes, she was very pretty and could dance very beautifully. She was always Tooru gave her one his famous kind smoldering looks as he gently took her hand off his arm.

"It's so lovely to see all of you wonderful ladies again, but I really have t-" He was about to go when he looked up and saw a person who had their head down slightly. They looked up, met Tooru's eyes and looked away blushing.

They were darkskin, had long black hair and was wearing glasses, pretty cute too.

Tooru doesn't think he's ever seen them before.

Fun fact: Tooru has memorized all of the people in his fanclub, down to their favorite color to what drinks and meals they prefer. Everything. It would be kinda creepy if he was just some regular middle schooler but he's Oikawa Tooru, Mr. Pretty boy, Charming. He's the handsome guy who wows the guys, girls, and theys.

The greatest setter at Kitagawa Daichi...well he _was_ the greatest setter at Kitagawa Daichi right until his second nuisance came along.

_Speaking of nuisances I should probably go to_ -His thoughts were cut off by the girl with a blush on her face, introducing herself.

"M-my name is Molly, I'm an exchange student here, I'm a 2nd year, I go by they/them pronouns so please refer to me as such!" That caught him off guard. He was a interested in this 'Molly', he's never met someone who says they go by 'they/them pronouns'.

_What does that even mean?_ Tooru wants to know more, he puts on a polite smile and welcomes his new shy cute kouhai.

"Well lovely, first welcome to our lovely school, I do hope you'll enjoy being with everyone here. And second, if you don't mind me asking what do mean you go by they/them pronouns? Can you explain how that goes, _lovely?_ " 

The girls who were in his fanclub that he recognized had the biggest smiles on their faces but on the inside they were very angry. _How dare this bitch command all of Oikawa-senpai's wonderful attention?!_

A crazy dark aura seemed to form around the fanclub as they started to think highly rude thoughts about the _'lOvelY'_ exchange student as she* remind them of a _certain kouhai_ who was the literal bane of the club's existence for taking their attention from the _greatest setter Oikawa-senpai_ , they saw said exchange student let out a nervous laugh.

After a second, they watched as their beloved senpai whose focus seemed to be on said exchange student. A sudden shift in the fanclub's attitude changed the entire way they looked at Molly.

_They've felt this feeling before, with that brat who seemed to immediately command their beloved Oikawa senpai's attention just being his cute self!_ They were jealous..they all wanted to be called _lovely_ too.

Molly laughs like they've been asked that plenty of times but they're also shocked because nobody was ever really this nice asking questions about their identity.

"W-well you know how you refer to girls as she and her, and how you refer to guys as he and him?" Tooru nods as he listening to them explain.

"Yea s-so I don't consider myself be neither a girl or boy-" Tooru cuts Molly off as he is so amazed at the new information he's learning.

"Wait- so sorry for cutting you off but what do I refer to you as?" Molly tilted their head, and Tooru tried his best to explain what he was trying to say,

"Like I get the pronouns thing, but if you're not a girl or a boy then what can I call you?" Molly was starting to look up at Oikawa and they were surprised to see such a kind smile on his face.

"Oh! Uh I'm what you'd call an enby or a non-binary person. Yea, well basically-" Molly was cut off by one of the girls in the group at the fanclub's table saying something.

"Wow _Oikawa-senpai_ , I didn't know you could be so rude..hmmph!" He recognized the girl as Sakura Minomoto.

A third year, she had beautiful long hair that cascaded down her back,she seemed like such a good girl who gets good grades and doesn't get in trouble. She was always fixing problems with a smile on her face, making all the adults love her. But Tooru knew the truth about her. 

They're the same, they both wear a mask. So he knows usually when she tries to sound innocent, she'll usually say the opposite of it. 

Tooru stops for a second, then immediately turns to Molly and bows. Everyone is taken aback by this.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrogate you and ask so many questions! I probably made you really uncomfortable and-"

"Not her*! I'm talking about how you're ignoring us."

As he saw Molly's face shift and go to correct Sakura Amami, the _~~bitch~~_ girl who misgendered them. Tooru stopped them and turned fully towards Sakura, a ~~_scary_~~ _kind_ grin on his face. It made everyone at the table except Molly shiver as they had put their head down and sat down. 

"Oh? Sakura, I think you made a mistake speaking just now." He had a innocent face on but his eyes showed otherwise. Sakura gulped.

He was so occupied by preparing to defending Molly that he kinda forgot he was supposed to be doing something, or rather _looking for someone._

"W-What do you mean _O-Oikawa-senpai,_ You can't tell me you believe her*?! She's* just doing that for your attention, you know how outsiders are!!"

To everyone's surprise, Tooru actually glared at her.

"Oh really? They're just doing it for attention, huh? And making a jab at where they grew up?'' A truly sinister look came across his face as he recognized his new kouhai was being disrespected.

''Well if 'They're just doing it for attention' then lets tell everyone what you're doing for attention.. Because I'm sure you don't want to take that route of making fun of someone for something out of their control ** _and_** 'doing things for attentionn'. Right Sakura-kun?" He said in a condescending tone.

As he stared intensely at Sakura, everyone at the fanclub's table(excluding Molly) had a single thought running through their heads.

**_"I want Oikawa-senpai to look at me like that!"_ **

....

Meanwhile, walking throughout the halls stopping to look in every classroom is Iwaizumi Hajime.

He ran to the roof and is making his way down searching for his kouhai. The school has 4 floors(roof being excluded) and Hajime was currently on the 4th floor.

"Kageyama-kun! Kageyama-kun!" He quite frankly didn't care that his classmates were looking at him funny, he wanted to make sure his kouhai was okay.

_Shit!! I don't know what class he has. But I think I remember it being on the 1st?-No 2nd?-Maybe it was the third floor? Iwaizumi was overthinking and was so worried about his kouhai, he couldn't seem to calm down._

"ARGGH!" Iwaizumi let out a groan of frustration pulling his hair in the process.

It was as if the gods knew how worried he was because when he looked up, there he saw in all his adorable glory little Tobio standing at the end of the hall.

Little Tobio was walking with his friends, Kunimi Akira and Kindaichi Yūtarō. Iwaizumi went to walk up to his three small kouhais but he stopped mid-walk and thought against it when he heard Kageyama laugh at some joke Kindaichi said. _It was like hearing an angel sing._

Hearing his kouhai's adorable laugh made him smile but also made him feel something in his heart.

An emotion he's only felt when him and Tooru go out on Wednesday's to get frozen yogurt, and he sees Tooru's eyes sparkle talking about aliens. His thoughts can't help but send him into panic,

_Why is he feeling this way about Kageyama's laugh? Why can he feel himself blushing? And more importantly WHY IS KAGEYAMA WALKING TO HIM?!_

Shaking his head as he turn to walk away, he looks down and sees little Tobio pulling his sleeve.

"I-um Iwaizumi-s-senpai? C-can we talk?"

Iwaizumi is caught all the way off guard at how cute his kouhai looks but he can't focus on that now, his kouhai wants to speak with him. The same kouhai who fell asleep sobbing in his arms the night before. The same kouhai who didn't get to tell him why he was so upset the previous night.

_Of course if that same kouhai asked to speak,_ Iwaizumi would be _more than eager to. He wanted to know if he could do something to help his kouhai who deserves to only feel happiness._

He looks up and sees Kunimi and Kindaichi standing right behind Tobio. _Why are they so close? And what's that angry look they're giving me_ -Shutting the thoughts down before they begin, Iwaizumi nods his head.

"Sure, but maybe we should hurry and go somewhere private lunch and recess is about to end." His kouhai puts on the most adorable serious face and nods, dragging his senpai to the stairs to go down the building.

———————————————————————————

Once they get to the first floor, little Tobio drags Iwaizumi across the street, three blocks down, two blocks to the right, to a gate. He then proceeds to enter the gate looking to see if Iwaizumi is following, luckily he is.

"Um..Kageyama-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going?"Iwaizumi's face goes a bit red at hearing his adorable kouhai's cute giggle.

"You'll see soon senpai." he takes him to an abandoned lot.

Little Tobio leads Iwaizumi to a school bus that looks broken down. Looking back and forth at the bus and little Tobio, Iwaizumi has about a million thoughts running through his head.

_Wouldn't this be considered skipping class? Aw shit, well there goes my perfect attendance.Why are we near a broken bus?I didn't know Kageyama-kun was into things like this-ABANDONED AREAS LIKE THE BUS!! I WASN'T HAVING PERVERTED THOUGHTS I SWEAR...-_ Iwaizumi's thoughts are cut off when he sees little Tobio takes initiative by walking inside the bus, Iwaizumi hesitates for a second but eventually follows suit.

"..Uh Kageyama-kun, you do know that we definitely won't make it back in time for class right?" Iwaizumi was shocked and confused, he didn't think his kouhai was the type to skip class.

"I'm-I'm ok-ay with that senpai..." Iwaizumi was so shocked he didn't even register the voice crack in his beloved kouhai's sentence.

_I guess I'll have to keep an even closer eye on him now. And Tooru, cause lord knows that shithead probably said something and hurt Kageyama-kun and forgot ....Yea Stupidkawa is an idiot like that. He's probably still looking for Kageyama-kun, and he'll be...looking..for..me..too._

....

_Oh shit! I've gotta text Tooru!_ Iwaizumi's eyes shot open as he turned to go in his school bag to get his phone to text Oikawa.

But he didn't get that chance cause once he looked up he saw little Tobio's leg shaking, and his face was red and brimming with tears.

Forgetting whatever he was about to do, Iwaizumi drops his phone in his bag and sets his bag down scrambling to be there for his kouhai.

_As his phone slides in a pocket and the bag is set down, it accidentally hits his ringer _ _button_ _o_ _ff._

Iwaizumi wraps an arm around his kouhai as he noticed that tears were falling down his face.

He also couldn't help but feel his heart break when he saw that flash of pain and fear reflecting in little Tobio's eyes as he held him.

_Fear for what exactly? He'd have to find out and soon because he doesn't want his kouhai to be crying all the time anymore._ ~~~~ _~~Though he'd never admit it, He wants to do his job as a senpai, to protect and help his kouhai.~~ _

_Not if he can help it, while they're still in school together._

But he decided not to make any plans for the future because he wanted to focus on taking care and being there for the Tobio in front of him now.

So that's what he did, hugging and waiting for his kouhai to calm down so he can explain to him. Blocking out the fact that they're in an abandoned school bus, ignoring everyone outside and all the noise, was beautiful.

They had a long beautiful moment.

Unbeknownst to them, Iwaizumi's phone that was put on accidentally put on silent was blinking with various notifications from a _certain_ pretty setter.

———————————————————————————

Tooru felt like a dumbass.

Not only could he not find Iwa-chan, he heard from Tobio-Chan's friends that he apparently skipped school with Iwaizumi.

Leaving Tooru waiting for him in their next class looking like an idiot for being the only one without a partner. Of course his fangirls offered to work with him but he kindly declined.

He sat on his phone texting his best friend confused at the lack of response from said friend.

[Meanie Iwa-chan👻🥰]

Hey, where r u?

_ Delivered 12:54pm _

I'm waiting in Trig for u

_ Delivered 1:20pm _

The teacher asked if you were in class, don't think I covered for you😶🖕

_ Delivered 1:34pm _

...

Okay I did but only bc I heard u snuck off w/Tobio-chan, where are y'all?

...

_ Delivered 1:46pm _

No response? I'm at our last period

Dude, We're in last period.

_Read 3:24 pm_

Really? I'm left on read? 😶

...

Okay have fun, I'll see you at practice ig.

_ Delivered 3:48pm _

_ \-------------------------------------------------------- _

_How come he didn't he tell me he found him? And why the hell was **I** on read?? **Me?**? On **read?!**_ , Was all of what was going through Tooru's head as he was slowly putting himself in a bad mood by overanalyzing the lack of knowledge he had on where Tobio-chan and Hajime were and what they were doing.

Overthinking some more, he attempted to grumble volleyball practice only to be stopped by his ~~_horrid_~~ _beloved_ fanclub.

He really hoped nobody would say anything to him, but knew that it was inevitable. One of the girls stepped in front of him and squealed,

_"Oh my gosh Oikawa-senpai, the way you shut down Sakura-san was so hot!"_

All it took was that one comment for everyone to start saying things about the 'incident earlier' saying things like, 

"Oh yea Oikawa-senpai, Sakura-san's ugly self got soo embarrassed!", "Yea and she got really upset over you choosing that Molloy girl-"

Tooru felt all his bottled ~~_jealousy_~~ _ **anger** _towards the knowledge of Tobio-chan and Hajime skipping school without him suddenly came clashing with the sudden anger that came from someone disrespecting his new kouhai. His eye slightly twitched.

He lost that charming smile that was on his face as his fanclub continued to approach him. Apparently they've never heard of boundaries because they all tried to hang on to his arms and, Tooru just couldn't take it anymore.

That bottled up anger just exploded, 

"How. Many. Times. Do. I. Have. To. Say. It?! I DON'T TOLERATE DISRESPECTFUL PEOPLE! I will only say this once, I would never like a girl whose disrespectful. **_Their_ **name is _ **Molly** , _and **_their_** pronouns are _ **They/Them! HOW HARD IS IT TO COMPREHEND?** _Sakura-chan isn't ugly and the fact that so many of you are quick to turn your backs in her is pathetic. If you can speak to me with much respect than you can do the same for her." A few girls backed off him but there were still some hanging on his arms. Frustrated he frantically shook them off.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!! I'm about about to go to high school, What will you do when I'm gone, huh?" He questioned as a few of the girls had heir heads down, he felt a father scolding his children. But he continued to tell them how wrong their actions are,

"You are constantly bringing down other people who aren't me and its not okay! Its disrespectful not only to others but to yourself." He glanced down at each of them and immediatly felt kind of bad.

_They probably think I'm a horrible person, well they wouldn't necessarily be wrong. I'm such a loser, And I just yelled at a bunch of girls. How pathetic can I get. Not even Tobio-chan and Hajime wanted to talk to a loser like me. I-_ His thoughts were cut off as he can see his fangirls looking at him concern. 

_Shit!! I can't let them see me without my mask._ When he went to bring hand to his hair the girls in front of him flinched,

Tooru noticed this. Sighing, he rubbed his head seeming like he had headache. 

"S-sorry girls, I'm just not feeling like myself...If you'll excuse me I have to get to practice.'' 

The group of girls perked up long forgetting being lectured by their beloved and immediately looked at him with concern, 

"I-Its okay _Oikawa-senpai_ , we're so so so sorry for not even thinking of your feelings. We promise, _we'll try to be better for now on.''_ They all chimed at once sharing a mischievous look between another at their second statement.

Somehow Tooru missed it, but he was too caught up in his feelings to even search to begin with.

.........

''It's fine but you all should stay away from me for a while until I cool down, m'kay? " He didn't even wait for a reply.

He put his 'mask' back on, giving them a fake smile before resuming grumbling as he walked past them.

"Take care my beautiful fanclub."

....

Let's just say the president of said fanclub didn't miss the low, "..stupid Tobio-chan." that accidentally slipped out his lips a little too loud.

And let's also say that she all didn't miss the negative aura that the rest of the fanclub emitted, knowing they heard him too.

They all assumed **_that brat_** had something to do with their _beloved Oikawa-Senpai's_ sour mood. As they all watched their _beloved Oikawa-senpai_ brush past them, she knew that they all had the same thing in mind:

**_~~Things are gonna get a whole lot more interesting.~~ _**

**_That brat has to pay._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {If you see a [she/her/hers*] in this chapter and more to come, I am trying to further emphasize that the girls in Tooru's fanclub are the worst kind of people. They're willfully ignorant, rude, and just not good people. If you misgender someone on purpose, you are the worst kind of person, and I hope you get well soon.(Or get hit by a bus..<3) And although I was very uncomfortable writing these bitches misgendering Molly because its just blatantly disrespectful, it is unfortunately a reality that people who don't want to be defined by social constructs face. I'll try my hardest to represent Molly as best as I can. I don't like the fact that being queer is something that so many people look down on to the point where, just for expressing themselves it results to murder,r8pe and other horrible things. On top of that there's barely any bipoc queer representation that I've seen and I want to change that.:) If you don't like Molly but enjoy the idea of iwaoikage, then you're just fetishizing gay relationships and if that's the case, you should stop reading this book altogether. I don't and I won't tolerate ignorance, okay?:) } NOW ONTO THE ACTUAL 'END' NOTES: In the voice of that tktk audio: Hey...hey....hey... how y'all doin?...But no hiii everyone, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!! I'm soo sorry for such a late update! But I'm doing a lot better in school now so I have more free time esp. on the winter break:D Also should I post this story on wattpad too? Lmk please:) I just wanna say I truly am grateful for and wholeheartedly appreciate all the support and kindness this book has been shown<3\. I'm still not super confident in my writing abilities so please leave your thoughts on a chapter if you can!! Also constructive criticism is welcomed!! Remember to leave suggestions and all comments are appreciated. :D Have a good day/night wherever you are and take care!!:)


	5. Not A Chapter

So I just wanted to say this fic will also be posted on Wattpad @SUNAS__BABE.

I will also be posting more stories on there as well. 

I'll try to update faster over time. And I have a few ideas in store for this fic so.....

**_Stay Tuned:)_ **

**_Take care, everyone!!_ **

**_-Author-chan_ **


	6. NOT AN UPDATE

Hey so I'm here to say that I will not be updating this book anymore. I really don't know where I'm going with this story, and I feel really bad everytime I don't update. I will still be uploading stories but this one in particular, I need to sit back and really **work on it** yk? I will keep it up just don't expect any updates on this story anytime soon. I'm not abandoning this story, I just need to work on it without the guilt when writing other stories because I still need t figure out the plotline for this.

With that being said, Take care everyone!! Hope you have a great day/night wherever you reside!:)

Also if you want to check out my other stories, they will be coming soon. ;)


End file.
